Generally, a refrigerator, which is an apparatus that stores products such as food at a low temperature by cooling a storage compartment, includes at least one shelf disposed in the storage compartment for efficient utilization of the storage space.
The shelf may be horizontally disposed in the storage compartment. When the arrangement height of the shelf is adjustable, the storage space can be more efficiently utilized.
The refrigerator may include a shelf holder that can fix the shelf and adjust the height of the shelf in the storage compartment.
The refrigerator may include a light source unit that illuminates the storage compartment. The light source unit may be turned on to illuminate the storage compartment when a door is opened, and may be turned off when the door is closed.